


Intimidated, but Okay.

by Narru



Series: stories from a prompt [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A start of something, Confident Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Get togethers, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: Yachi Hitoka was back at Miyagi for a little while. She wanted to go to the church on her visit to Sendai but her little plan didn't go as much as she expected. As she walk into the empty place and quietly sit near the back, wondering, a man in a black suit and tie approached her.One thing led to another and Hitoka found herself spending time with the Aoba Johsai alumnus, Matsukawa Issei, whom she promised to have a breakfast with.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: stories from a prompt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Intimidated, but Okay.

Hitoka breathed against her hands, hoping to eliminate the chill cold air of Miyagi. She blew twice and sees the color of her breathe. Even the thick and fluffy white scarf around her already covered neck didn’t seem to have anticipate the city’s state, after all, the first week of December had already passed. She needed to get home; a hot cup of cocoa might help her warm up and stop her trembling knees.

But before that, she planned to stop at a church. Riza told her there would be a mass at Tohoku. Her colleague as well as friend, was a catholic, truth be told, Hitoka had actually been in more than one mass, listening to preaching. Her friend by no means, have no plans to convert her or so whatsoever, but as pious as Riza is, she had given insights.

With that, Hitoka will be as open minded as she could be. She likes it in some way. 

If it was her fifteen-year-old self, she must have been shaking, fearing that the stairs to one of Japan’s shrine would never let her step in should she try to enter a Catholic church.

She reached into her small bag, checking her phone if she was in the right direction. Ten minutes of walking and she reached the  _ Mototerakoji _ which at first glance doesn’t seem like a church. The building painted white and the structure differed from churches she had seen in some travel blogs. If it weren’t for the cross, she might have taken a step back to double check if she was on the right place. 

The door was open and she let herself in, confused she had walked into an empty church. She quietly sat near the back, observing the whole interior of the church. 

_ Maybe she was early. _

_ No, maybe the mass is already finished.  _

Her fingers, clasped together loosely whilst her thumb tapped on each other. She silently waited. Wondering if it would be rude to pull out her phone inside, maybe messaged Riza if she got the place right or time of mass.

“Are you a relative of Mr. Adailton?” 

Hitoka almost yelped loudly, making a bit of a sound then thanking someone there were no other people. Save her from embarrassment.

“The ceremony ended an hour ago—

_ Oh, the mass ended.  _

She turns slightly to face the owner of the voice, and for the second time, she tried her best to stop herself from actually screeching. 

He was tall, very tall. 

Hitoka had enough share of tall men around her, she shouldn’t be reacting this way. She was a manager for a Volleyball club for three years! She scolded herself. 

Still, a man wearing a black suit and tie, with a height that towers her even in a fair amount of distance, is entitled to receive a gasp from a small woman like her. 

“Are you okay?”

He asked, and she swiftly stood up, completely facing him. “Yes, I’m okay.” She bit her lower lip, “Uh, could you be from the church?” 

His black hair didn’t shrug when he shook his head and Hitoka knew it was nicely gelled in a handsome way, especially when he grinned, “Do I look like a pastor?” 

It was her time to shook her head, “Oh no, no. I just- I mean,” she gulped, unable to pick the correct words. 

“I worked at a funeral home; we just held assistance for a catholic family here. You sure you’re not a relative?” 

“Oh.” So that was he was referring to a ceremony, “No, I was actually here for the, the mass.”

The man chuckled, his shoulders shook slightly, “Well sweetheart, the mass was scheduled yesterday. It’s in the bulletin.” 

The discomfiture of getting the wrong day of mass were overlooked as she blushed upon hearing the nickname the stranger had given her. Talk about a double kill of awkwardness. She was out of words, only the word ‘sorry’ and ‘run’ ran through her shivering thoughts.

“The one-hour mass, right?” 

For the second time, Hitoka wanted to offer fruits to heavens when he spoke, broke the ice of silence (and shame). She looked down, looking apologetic, “Uh, yes. Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong day.” She should just go, and yet, she stood there until he walks away. He didn’t. Instead, she heard him hummed, “Do you want to have dinner with me instead?”

Her eyes moved up, searching his face, then he spoke again, “I’m Matsukawa Issei.” He smiled, “You kind of  _ missed _ the mass so you have an hour to spare, I guess.” 

It was true. 

She really had time to spare in Sendai. The mass was the last schedule today, before she heads back and stayed at the place she rented in the city until she goes back to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon.

“Okay.” She breathed, a mumble, and so she repeated, “I’ll treat you to dinner! For informing me.” She bit her lower lip, the nerve and coldness getting into her, “I’m Yachi Hitoka. Nice to meet you.” 

He leaned forward, showed her a toothy grin, “Thank you, Yachi-san. But I should be the one treating the lovely lady to dinner, right?” His eyes glinted as he studied her features. 

Their eyes locked and Hitoka’s cheeks quickly warmed up. It’s been such a long time since someone invited her to a dinner, of course, with exception of her colleagues. 

_ A lovely lady. _

Such words could never describe her. Maybe to Kyoko and Saeko, but her? She could never.

The ride to dinner was filled with casual chats and Hitoka was a bit nervous talking about herself, or anything at all. But she wasn’t the same Hitoka years ago and she hope Matsukawa wouldn’t notice her nervousness. It wasn’t that she has something to hide but who wouldn’t be anxious. She was sitting closely beside him and he looked more intimidating. She hasn’t grown much in past years but Matsukawa looked as if he keeps growing. Though it wasn’t just his height which guise him as daunting; her eyes landed on his arms and she almost could tell he was strong.

If she hadn’t heard the way he talks and how he joked about a slipping on a soap one time, she would have thought he belong to a dangerous place.

Her eyes knew the road and she already had a hint to where they were going. It was the same road she took when she eats with Tadashi and Kei. Matsukawa took her to an izakaya where he was a regular.

It was loud and busy, as expected. She missed her high school friends already. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“No—it’s okay, it’s a great place.” 

He smiled, “Yeah, they have amazing food here.” Then he slightly pointed towards the television, “And most of the times, they play good shows.” It was a volleyball match of which she quickly recognized—Asas São Paolo vs. Club Atlético San Juan. 

Matsukawa grinned, “I just told Kaito I would be here and he already knows.” He said snickering, and it was as if a cue, a man with long hair tied in a ponytail shouted his name, “Issei!”

“Yo!”

Kaito locked eyes with her for a second, she smiled back at him.

“I see you’re not with Hanamaki and the others but finally brought your girlfriend!” He was smiling while holding two beers, then shouted at the back, “Hey, you guys, you should see Issei’s girlfriend!” 

Before they could react, most of the staff got outside the kitchen to look.

“Hey, it’s not like that!” Matsukawa yelled.

Kaito and the others continue to tease them, and for the nth time, Hitoka blushed. 

… **  
******

Hitoka was surprised.

To say someone with a stature of Matsukawa was expected to be aloof was like judging a book by its cover. She was intimidated at first, expected him to act a little same with a certain middle blocker she knows. Well, Tsukishima wasn’t  _ that  _ unfriendly but he wasn’t the sunshine either. Still, someone like him were expected to act like their height—distant, inapproachable, cold. But when he spoke to her back at the church and appeared so close to her, she questioned herself, had she been judging people again? Oh, she hoped not to die. The Lord must have already prepared the gate to hell for her. 

Friendly wasn’t the right word, rather he was easygoing. Hitoka fell into the comfortable atmosphere he created, calm but there’s a certain energy. Hitoka wasn’t new to teasing or flirtation, she as well recognize some of his attempts, but just because she already understood it doesn’t mean she was used to it. 

He found ways to compliment her, that she shyly accepted. She tried to give back as much as possible.

Their talks goes around work, getting to know each other. From time to time, he gave commentaries on the replayed match showing on the television. From their serves, blocks, mostly were about his close friend, Oikawa and some were directed to her best friend, Hinata. She watched the match too at her phone, mostly, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Hinata, of how much he has grown. 

“You must be a fan of Chibi-chan?”

“Oh, do you mean Hinata? Yes, I’m a big fan.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “We were at the same high school.” Smiling as her eyes softened. 

Matsukawa watched her as she stirred her drink, “Well, your  high school boyfriend is a monster, I watched the third set of that game and he was damn flying and all over the court.” He chugged on his beer, “Our bro had a hard time.” 

“He really does fly. Oikawa was great too. I got scared everytime it was his time to serve.” She looked up at him, “Oh, Hinata's not my boyfriend."

Matsukawa, for some reason, heaved in relief. Bringing the beer to his mouth, he mumbled, “That’s good.” 

Hitoka _shivered_.  Tried to turn her eyes on the television while she tucks a strand of invisible hair behind her reddened ear. She was glad when the lively waitress brought their second orders to their table, teasing and laughing at him. 

"I, I was the manager from the high school volleyball club."

Matsukawa gaped, "No way." He looked forward.

"I was just an assistant. Mostly working behind Kyoko-san."

He got his back against his chair, "So that's why you seemed familiar."

She drank a bit of her orange juice.

Hitoka forgot whatever tension happened a minute ago, and get back to their stories again.

In the middle of their talk, his phone rang and he brought it to his face, turned to her and spoke, “Let me just answer this.” She nodded at him.

Hitoka watched him stand, but even before he could try, someone bumped into him—making him click on his phone, they heard a loud “ _HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYOOOO_!” from the other line. 

He brought the phone to his ear, finally balanced his self. He stopped, forgetting he needed to go outside to answer the call by the sudden statement of his friend, “What? I’m here—

“Right now?” His eyes turned to look at her and Hitoka felt a bit guilty listening so she turned her attention to the television, “No, no! Not now, I mean—” 

“Shit.”

...

“Well, what do we have here. You didn’t tell us you were going on a date!”

“Oh. Yacchan~” 

Matsukawa turned, “You two know each other?” His eyes wide, completely surprised. 

Hitoka knew Oikawa, she knew he was the  _ Grand King _ , he was from Aoba Johsai and now the setter of the Argentina team. She also knew some stories from Hinata, even Kageyama and she tried her best not to get intimidated or scared. Especially if it wasn’t just Oikawa, whom she had never talk to, was standing beside their table, but another two tall men.

“You said you’ll be here this eve…ning.” Matsukawa’s head turned up, with hands on his hips, he groaned in annoyance, then turned to him, “Next time, can you be more specific?”

“I was specific, though.” 

Hitoka may be starting to panic now. She hoped she wasn’t sweating, or worse trembling. She could be ruining their reunion tonight, entering their circle without every member’s permission. She heard the chair being move when she saw Matsukawa sat beside her, she wanted to thank the heavens. She looked up at Matsukawa, smiled back when he gave a reassuring look. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in front of them while Hanamaki chose the chair at her other side. She looked up at Matsukawa, smiled back when he gave a reassuring look.

Her little panic appeared again when she noticed Oikawa smiling at her. 

“Yacchan, nice to finally meet you.”

“H-hi, nice to meet you.” Her eyes looked somewhere, making sure not to lock eyes with him, until she found they were all looking at her, “All… nice to meet you, all.”

“Stop scaring her, idiot.” It was Iwaizumi who scolded him.

When they started bickering, with Hanamaki adding onto it. Hitoka found the cue to look at Matsukawa again, tugged on his sleeve, “Matsukawa-kun.” 

She called him. Matsukawa leaned into her to hear and she whispered, “I should go.”

Hitoka’s heart thumped a little faster and she knew it wasn’t the drink. Not when she doesn’t drink alcohol.

Their faces were close to each other but it seemed like she was the only one who noticed, Matsukawa looked as if someone betrayed him, “Why?” He asked, almost whining and for the umpteenth time, her face felt warm. 

“I don’t want to ruin your reunion. I’ll go for now.”

He slightly pouted, “No, you’re not ruining anything.”

She giggled. The drink must have gotten to him. He was unfairly cute. 

“It’s okay, it’s also getting late now.” 

“You have a curfew now?” He teased. 

“No, silly.”

Their eyes stare into each other for a second before she spoke again, “It’s been a long time since you were all together.”

He didn’t argue back when Hitoka gently placed her hand on his right arm, “You should enjoy it more.” She grinned knowing he wouldn’t push it anymore. 

Hitoka didn’t want to go because she was scared or uncomfortable, but she knew. It was the right decision. It’s hard to get together with friends whom gone abroad or so far from each other, so every moment should count.    
  
When Hitoka announced she was going home, Oikawa and Hanamaki showed their dismay. Pulling her back with sweet persuasive words. Of course, she couldn’t say yes. They should be celebrating together, not with an outsider like her.

“It was nice meeting you, Yachi-san.” It was Iwaizumi who spoke, “Greet Hinata and Kageyama for me.”

She nodded, “Sure, I’ll do that.” She bowed, thanking them as well.

Matsukawa walked her outside and when they reached the exit, he insisted to drive her to her place which she firmly refused.

“You’re a bit drunk.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Please don’t drive.” Looking up, he gave her a puppy look. 

Matsukawa stopped for a second and Hitoka wondered if that was too much. “But if we’re all drunk—I’m drunk, who’s gonna take me home?”

“Kaito-san. He looks very reliable.”

“He got a wife so don’t even dare.”

Hitoka was taken aback, but then laughed, “Oh, I wouldn’t."

They watched the lights, unable to get away from each other when they weren’t even holding hands. It was like he didn’t want to go back there and she didn’t want to head home to Tokyo tomorrow.    
  
“I won’t see you again after this.”

He mumbled. 

Hitoka was going home tomorrow, to Tokyo and Matsukawa was based at Miyagi, they probably won't see each other. As much as she wanted.

She breathe deeply.

“We can have breakfast tomorrow. I enjoyed tonight. Being with you, that is.” She shut herself up before she could say more. 

She turned to look up at him, her eyes waiting for him. She could tell he was surprised.

Hitoka wasn’t that scared, but her saying that and inviting him was too forward and she knew she had taken more than the small step she usually takes; she knew there was something more and hope she wasn’t wrong. Wished he wouldn’t reject her. 

“Okay.” He spoke and Hitoka could feel the air swiftly pass through her lungs. “That’s good.” He nodded to himself, “Really good.”

She giggled at the way he spoke. It was like another part of him, a part which wasn’t playful or teasing or matured. She just read another page of him and she was glad. Real glad she took that big step. They exchanged contacts while she waited for a taxi, which came faster. 

He opened the door for her and she smiled at the gesture then thanked him, “Thanks for tonight. See you tomorrow.” He hummed. 

"You're not going back to Tokyo tonight, aren't ya?"

"No, I told you."

"I don't like ghost." He said. For someone who work at a funeral home, Hitoka found it a bit odd and funny.

"I won't. I promise."

A playful smirk appeared on his face before he spoke, 

“Then kiss me goodnight?” He teased, “Like a pinky promise, I think.”

Ah, there it was, back at it again with his tease. 

Hitoka laughed. Matsukawa, a bit disappointed before noticing her staring up at him. Their eyes silently communicating with each other. He opened his mouth to apologize but she stopped him when she spoke. “Well I can’t kiss you goodbye if I can’t reach you.” 

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol that made her confidence, no actually it is. 

Oh, wait she doesn’t drink alcohol.   
  
He leaned forward, his face closer to hers and she warmed up. “Goodnight.” She kissed his cheeks.

As surprised as he was, Matsukawa still managed to remarked, “Only on the cheeks?” 

“Hey!”

He shuffled her hair while she pouted, “Just joking. You’re so damn cute.” 

She got inside the taxi, saw Matsukawa bend slightly to wave her goodbye. 

Hitoka was a little disappointed as she was actually expected more reaction when she kissed his cheek. Unconsciously pouting as she crossed her arms, to warm herself from the cold. Getting a kiss on his cheeks must’ve been usual for him. 

She sighed. Turned to the window and watched the lights they pass by.

What she didn’t know was that when Matsukawa turned around, his hand automatically reaches into his mouth. His face red—as his blush reached to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like how it turned out ;) I didn't expect to go 3k at this prompt but Yachi deserves lots of love so yep.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it :D


End file.
